Colisión
by JoKer-jo
Summary: —Si juegas con fuego, te quemaras— advirtió — ¿Y si quiero quemarme?— preguntó ella. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas".


**Summary** : —Si juegas con fuego, te quemaras— advirtió — ¿Y si quiero quemarme?— preguntó ella.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las cuatro casas".

 **Aclaración** : EWE. Rose Weasley/Draco Malfoy y Leve mención de Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter.

 **Aclaración 2:** Raiting M, no explicito pero está. Sin no es de su agrado, por favor se le invita a no leerlo.

 **Aclaración 3:** Y por último pero no menos importante, es dedicado con mucho cariño a **Xtasis**. Espero que lo disfrutes querida :)

* * *

.

.

El palpitar errático de su corazón y aquel delicioso temblor en su parte baja, le decía que ya estaba cerca.

 _Sólo un poco más_ , se susurró a si misma y sin aliento. Apresuró los dedos porque ya sabía que quedaba menos para su inminente liberación.

Y cuando al fin llegó, no pudo evitar que un jadeo de triunfo saliera de sus labios. Soltó el aire en un suspiro profundo y esperó a que su respiración errática se tranquilizara.

Bajó sus piernas temblorosas de la mesa y una gran sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro al oír el arrastre brusco de la silla.

— ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, señor?— preguntó solicita, dirigiendo la vista hambrienta a la mano ocupada de su jefe.

—Nada más. Puedes retirarte— despidió con prisa. Una mueca apareció en su rostro al apretar el agarre y bombear con más fuerza.

Rose resopló al no ser invitada a por más.

Se levantó de la silla y acomodó su falda. Para su deleite, vio la gran mancha de su éxtasis propio en la silla de cuero y a sus bragas en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlas, con la intención de provocar un poco más, y caminó balanceando las caderas hacia la puerta.

Y antes de cerrarla en su totalidad, pudo oír complacida el jadeo ronco de su jefe.

—Veo que sigues tirándote a mi padre— dedujo una voz — ¿Es que alguna vez pararas?— inquirió Scorpius con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y chasqueo la lengua.

—Sólo cuando dejes de tirarte a mi primo— replicó.

Scorpius abrió la boca para argumentar, pero la cerró con rapidez.

—Sabes que es demasiado traumatizante el saber que te acuestas con él— empezó —Todavía no puedo asumir que estén haciendo actos ilícitos— murmuró —Así que por favor los dos absténgase de cualquier actividad cuando esté de visita— rogó mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la puerta cerrada de la oficina principal. Arrugó la nariz cuando supuso que su padre estaría ocupado.

— ¿Traumatizante?— resopló — ¡Eso no es nada en comparación a esa vez que te encontré con Albus en plena actividad!— acusó. Por lo menos Scorpius tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Si, bueno, los dos lamentamos eso aún— admitió avergonzado.

Divertida por como estaba yendo la conversación, Rose comprobó la hora en su reloj y maldijo en voz baja. Recordó que pilas de papeles para revisar la estaban esperando de regreso y que de por si solas no serian revisadas.

—Le diré que estuviste— anuncio cortando las excusas del rubio.

Scorpius asintió y apretó levemente los labios.

— ¡Solo los dos absténgase la próxima vez que esté de visita!— recordó en voz alta y por última vez al ver que la pelirroja corría hacia su mesa de trabajo.

.

.

Él sabia a alcohol y eso a Rose le encantaba.

Whisky de fuego y menta, eran una mezcla tan embriagadora que haca que perdiera todo sentido.

El rubio apretó su agarre y Rose gimió en medio del beso. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó en sus labios al pensar que cualquiera podría atraparlos, pero aún así ninguno de los dos eran capaces de mantenerse alejado del otro.

Había caminado hacía el ascensor cuando fue interceptada por el señor Malfoy, y ahora ambos se encontraban´a unos pasos del mismo y a los besos, y algo más.

Rose suspiró al sentir los largos dedos tocando apenas la tela de sus bragas mojadas.

Y abrió los ojos con demasiada rapidez, para su gusto, cuando ya no había nada.

Plata liquida y una respiración forzosa es lo que había ante ella.

Y a pesar de las ganas de más, ambos lo debían dejar como otra actividad inconclusa.

—Descansa— susurró en despedida el señor Malfoy antes de abandonar el lugar y encerrarse en su oficina de un portazo, y dejarla sola y hecha de puro deseo inconcluso.

.

.

—Si juegas con fuego, te quemaras— advirtió sabiamente Albus. Scorpius asintió estando de acuerdo.

— ¿Y si quiero quemarme?— preguntó ella.

Y a pesar de que los dos insistían en que debía dejar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que hubieran consecuencias, Rose no quería hacerlo. No ahora cuando había otras cosas de por medio.

Tal vez si le hubieran dicho hace un año y medio atrás, cuando sucedió en la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa, cuando hubo mucho alcohol de por medio y una propuesta de seguir repitiendo; quizás Rose hubiera hecho caso. ¿Pero ahora? No.

—Tía Hermione está empezando a sospechar— continuó Albus con preocupación. Y Rose era consciente de ello.

—Lo sé— susurró.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando tío Ron y Hugo lo sepan?— volvió a preguntar.

Y Rose por primera vez lo miró y sonrió.

—Pues todo arderá— aseguró.

.

.

—Creí que no volverías— dijo mientras besaba todo el camino de su cuello hasta ese lugar donde se encontraba su pulso.

Rose suspiró mientras deshacía con rapidez la corbata verde y trataba de abrir la camisa.

—No podía faltar— susurró. Arrastró las uñas por el pecho liso y pétreo, logrando de que él pegara sus labios con fuerza en un beso devastador y hasta dejarla sin aliento —No podría hacer eso— aseguró.

Y para su propio deleite, vio como una sonrisa perezosa pero complacida, apareció en su rostro.

.

.

El escritorio no paraba de temblar. Papeles, tinta y plumas estaban regadas por todo el suelo y eso a Rose o le importaba.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el rápido vaivén y en su llegada casi cercana.

—Si— murmuró. Abrió los ojos —estoy cerca, muy cerca— anuncio. Sintió como el rubio aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo que la mesa chirriara y temblara más.

Apretó el agarre de sus piernas y estiró los dedos lo más lejos posible, ya que sus muñecas se mantenían apretadas en un solo agarre y gritó cuando llegó.

Explosiones vio. De todos los colores. Y una calidez se extendió a través de ella al sentirlo llenarla.

—Scorpius vino cuando estaba teniendo su reunión con los inversionistas. Dijo que volvería dentro de una hora— anunció mientras terminaba de vestirse. Paso una mano por su pelo y decidió que no había mas remedio que dejarlo como está.

Pasó los dedos en las marcas rosadas de sus muñecas y sonrió. Alzó la vista y vio a su jefe fumar tranquilamente y vestido a medias. Su siempre cabello bien peinado, se encontraba totalmente desarreglado, dándole un aire más juvenil.

—Hazlo pasar cuando vuelva— dijo exhalando una gran bocanada de humo.

—¿Algo más, señor?— preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Reviews, dudas o quejas?_


End file.
